A Silent Warrior
by Power Master
Summary: Learn why Soundwave is the most loyal servant to Megatron from the day he met Megatron until the day of Cybertronian Great War.


**_'Identity: Soundwave. Designation: Decepticon Communication,'_** narrated Soundwave,**_'Operation: Retell My Tale. Beginning: Joining the Gladiator. Purpose: Increasing Assets of Might and Strength in against my opponents. Fate: Encountering Minicons...'_**

Within the Arena of Kaon, famous stadium for gladiatorial combat between two or more opponents to fight and battle against each other. And it favored most of the Cybertronian Audience.

Within the chambers of the Kaon's Arena, most of the gladiators were doing their business; some were practicing and training their own skills in perfecting and sharpening their skills and abilities, and others were busy of their own free time such as drinking and eating their Energon, playing games and watching the battles.

Soundwave, the grayish and navy mixed skinny Cybertronian and his hands were skinnier, busy in typing the news and journal of his through his holographic screen and keyboards.

"HEY! Back off, pal!" The first voice shouted angrily.

"You wanna piece of us?! Bring it on!" The second voice shouted angrily.

Soundwave ceased from typing keyboard. He turned and headed out, finding the source of voices. He looked around, crossing the rooms of hallway. He then stopped in front of him, encountering and spotting smaller version of Cybertronians: two humanoids; one is purple and another is red, black mechanical jaguar and crimson robotic vulture, were battling against the Gladiators.

"Come on! Get ready to crumble before RUMBLE!" The purple robot shouted, having his hands transforming into a large cylinder-shaped ram-punches.

The red robot chuckled, "You're messing with the wrong robots! The name's Frenzy! Our partner bird, Laserbeak and jaguar kitten, Ravage are so gonna pick some metal bones out of you!"

Some gladiators took their guns out, aiming at Rumble, Frezny, Laserbeak and Ravage. They yelped in shock and scared. They quickly shook their heads hard.

Before any of the gladiators could start the attack, Rumble slammed his rams punches on the ground hard, causing the ground shaking. Most of the gladiators shook and fell to the ground. Ravage charged and attacked on each and every Gladiator. Frenzy fired his gun at some of their heads and limbs. Rumble punched and slammed his ram punches on some of them. Laserbeak flew up and down striking and attacking them hard. These Minicons are no joke!.

Some of gladiators whispered in shock and surprise, watching the event of how their colleagues got beaten and attacked by couple of Minicons. Soundwave silently watched the event of how it went.

Four Minicons had beaten most of the gladiators. Before any of the gladiators could do anything, Soundwave headed straight to the Minicons. The Minicons armed themselves preparing to attack, but instead. Soundwave turned to his back from them, and in front of his colleagues.

"Minicons Superior, Gladiators Inferior," said Soundwave. It has angered the Gladiators. He continued, "Their sizes mean nothing when you do not possess true meaning of ability. If you do not acknowledge my warning, you will face my wrath..."

Gladiators thought of the moment. They knew that Soundwave is not an easy opponent to be dealt with. They nodded their heads. Soundwave turned to four Minicons, who looked in shock and surprise at him.

"Hey, thanks, pal," Rumble said, "The name's Rumble. These are my pals: Frenzy, Laserbeak and Ravage."

"I am Soundwave..." Soundwave introduced. "Minicons have proven themselves worthy and superior than any gladiators I had encountered. I wish to recruit you as my team."

Frenzy hummed softly, "Really? What's in it for us?"

Soundwave answered, "None shall challenge the might and strength of Soundwave. All of you will be safe within my chest."

Soundwave's chest opened like a radio's cassette chest opening-like. Rumble, Frenzy, Laserbeak and Ravage gasped in surprise. They turned and circled together, having some discussion together, hoping not to get into a trouble and making sure they made the right decision. They turned back to Soundwave.

"We're in," Rumble and Frenzy exclaimed happily, leaving to Laserbeak squawked and Ravage to roared.

Soundwave nodded his head: "Operation: Transforming to Cassette Modes."

Rumble, Frenzy, Laserbeak and Ravage jumped up high, transforming into Cybertronian Cassette and flew right into his chest. When four of them entered his chest, Soundwave closed it up.

"Requiring Partners is complete," said Soundwave.

Soundwave turned and returned to his chamber, continued his hobby in typing on the work.

* * *

**_'Middle: Join the Cause. Purpose: Defeat the Pretender, Megatronus. Fate: Defeated...'_**

Couple of years later, more Cybertronians came to the Kaon's Arena for their amusement and enjoyment in watching the gladiatorial battles between two opponents. For the couple of rounds, two opponents survived till the last round between Soundwave... and one who will become leader of Decepticons: Megatronus.

Soundwave stroke his wing blades against the silver muscular yet demonic Cybertronian warrior, Megatronus for few times on head, sides and bottom, but blocked for few times, and pushed the attacks back. Megatronus grabbed Soundwave, and gave the punches on his chest for few times. Soundwave quickly grabbed Megatronus's left hand hard before being punched. Using his head, Soundwave slammed on Megatronus's head. Soundwave stroke against his chest for few times. Megatronus grabbed on his both hand, before slamming his head on Soundwave's head hard. Megatronus punched on the chest and head of Soundwave for few times. Megatronus grabbed Soundwave up high.

Soundwave was thrown to the wall very hard, before he dropped to the ground hard. He struggled to get up, feeling his body and limbs were in great bruised, pain and injured, making him weak and exhausted. Four Minicons from the gate of Kaon's Arena were in shock and scared, watching their master being mocked and insulted by his opponent.

His opponent... was none other than Megatronus himself. A stranger from Cybertron's Badlands, journeyed to Kaon for both auditions and supports. He was known as 'Beast of Kaon' for he defeated very powerful Cybertronian beasts from Jungle Planet and within their home, and even defeated some powerful Cybertronian Gladiators until Soundwave. He fought strong, quick and rage in defeating his opponent to the ground.

Soundwave watched Megatronus approaching to him, with his wrist-sword on his right, preparing to finish him off. Soundwave remained silent and quiet, for he was the only one, who was never been defeated by any of his opponents until today. He knew what was next to come.

Megatronus held his sword high. Soundwave looked down, preparing to meet his fate...

_**SLASH!**_

Soundwave looked up and saw the sword, in front of him. No blood... No parts... Nothing... WHY?

Soundwave looked and saw Megatronus, held his hand in front of him. Soundwave waved his opponent's hand off, not truly interested and happy about his defeat by Megatronus. Soundwave walked off and away from Megatronus, heading straight to the gate...

* * *

Soundwave was alone, watching and typing out on his holographic computer, hoping to get his frustration out of his defeat. Yet, he also thought of something. Something that made him realize something about Megatronus. Rumble, Frenzy, Laserbeak and Ravage looked very concern at their master and ally.

Stepping on the ground can be heard in their ears, Four Minicons turned and encountered Megatronus walking towards Soundwave's chamber. Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage and Laserbeak glared at him. Soundwave came out from his chamber. He waved them off that he will handle it.

Megatronus and Soundwave looked at each other, preparing something important...

"Soundwave, I wish to speak with you," said Megatronus. Soundwave remained silent. He continued, "I must admit one thing. Your skills and ability... They are truly intriguing and amazing. I had never encounter a warrior possess such might. Not only that, you refuse to submit to your enemy easily, without giving up the fight. I also was told that you were good in communication and hacking on data."

Megatronus continued, "The reason of why I fought and challenge you, Soundwave, is because your skills and abilities are perfect assets to my campaign. I require your specialty and ability under my command. I need you and Shockwave to do something important. For you, your strength and ability... They are remarkable perfect and powerful. I need you, Soundwave. I want to remove that pretender. I wish to become the Prime. So that all Cybertronian will follow under my command..."

Soundwave and his four Minicons were impressed and amazed by Megatronus's words.

"I shall bring him down, even it means to go a war," said Megatron, "Tell me... Are you interested in destroying the old ways? And build the new order? I will make these fools to know who is the true leader of Decepticons."

Soundwave thought for the moment, knowing that Megatronus was indeed worthy leader and one who bring the new order. Soundwave looked up and said: "Soundwave Superior. Autobots Inferior."

Rumble smirked, "If boss said go, we go!"

"Count us in," Frenzy said confidently.

Laserbeak and Ravage nodded their heads. Megatronus smirked evilly. He gain a new ally and partner to trust.

* * *

**_'Ending: War for Cybertron. Purpose: Megatron's Communication Officer. Fate: Loyal to Lord Megatron,'_** narrated Soundwave.

Cybertronian Great War had begun... Autobots and Decepticons had fought against each other across the globe, attacking, blasting and shooting at each other through their firing guns, blasters, tanks, starfighters, swords, spears, maces, pikes, axes and more. Cities became in ruined and burned to the ground.

At the Kaon, a former city which used to be the factory and arena, had became Megatronues or known as Megatron's Decepticon Capital City and Base for Operation since Megatron failed to become the new Prime and overthrown his enemies down.

Megatron looked through his holographic screens, watching his Decepticons winning and losing the battles against his enemies. He heard some footsteps. He turned and saw Soundwave's approaching towards him.

Megatron smirked, "Soundwave, report."

"Due to the failure and demise of Sideways, he had managed to deliver data connection to Iaco Capital Palace's Data Core to Shockwave and I. We had managed to hack and encrypt them from Autobots' Base in locating our first target," said Soundwave, heading to the holographic screen. He activated some couple of screens out revealing the Typticon Space Station. "Our target is located at that location."

Megatron smirked, "Well done, Soundwave. Your loyalty and specialty had some far led us to victory. I need you to take some squadron, invading part of Typticon Space Station. I want some area to be secured for my main units' arrival. And Soundwave, continued your search on the target. We shall bring new order to Cybertron. We shall terminate every last of Autobots."

Soundwave nodded his head, heading out of the Darkmouth's entrance. He turned to both sides of five each Decepticons' Space Shutter, preparing to take off. Soundwave entered the first space shutter. He headed to the bridge where two Vehicons, piloting the ship.

"Decepticons," said Soundwave, "Mobilize. Operation: Invading Trypticon Space Station!"

The first Space Shutter took off, followed by nine of them, heading straight to Trypticon Space Station...

Main Cast:  
Frank Welker: Soundwave, Megatron, Laserbeak, Ravage  
Keith Silverstern: Rumble, Frenzy

Author's Notes:

Very difficult to figure it out of how Soundwave's Origin went. Next one. Time for mad doctor, Knockout. Learn how the angry and upset doctor partnered with Breakdown, and became the medic of Decepticons.

References:

1) Ravage is based on Ravage (Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen)

2) Laserbeak will be based on Laserbeak (Transformers: Dark of the Moon) before his new form from Transformers: Prime.

3) Rumble and Frenzy based on Rumble and Frenzy (Transformers: War for Cybertron).


End file.
